Blooregard Q. Kazoo
|wrogowie = |alter ego = Bloo Superkolo Orlando Bloo |specjalność = |dom = Wilson Way 1123, Topeka |pierwszy odcinek = Nowy dom Bloo |ostatni odcinek = Bloo żegna się z Maksem}} Blooregard Q. Kazoo, lepiej znany jako Bloo – fikcyjna postać występująca w serialu animowanym Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster i zarazem główny bohater serialu. Dubbingowany w polskiej wersji przez Grzegorza Drojewskiego. Zmyślony przyjaciel Maksa. Historia Wczesne życie Bloo został wymyślony przez Maksa w wieku trzech lat. W pewnym czasie (gdy Maks miał już lat siedem) matka twórcy zaczęła sądzić, że jest już za duży na zmyślonego przyjaciela i postanawia wyrzucić Bloo na ulicę. W międzyczasie on obejrzał przez przypadek reklamę domu pani Foster w telewizji i postanowił wybrać się tam z Maksem, aby zobaczyć, czy nie jest to lepsze rozwiązanie niż wyrzucenie go na bruk. Początkowo przyjaciele sądzili, że dom pani Foster funkcjonuje jak hotel. Okazało się jednak, że to przytułek, w którym porzuceni zmyśleni przyjaciele są oddawani do adopcji. Właścicielka domu, pani Foster zgodziła się jednak zrobić jeden jedyny wyjątek, by Bloo nie był oddawany do adopcji, chociażby dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do innych przyjaciół ma ciągły kontakt ze swoim twórcą. Stworzono przy tym także zasadę, że Maks musi przychodzić codziennie o godzinie trzeciej popołudniu się z nim spotkać, inaczej ochrona przed adopcją przestanie obowiązywać. Zasady tej pilnuje pan Zając. Zamieszkanie w domu pani Foster Sezon 1 Już od odcinka Wpadka Bloo podpada Panu Zającowi swoim zachowaniem. Jego lekceważący stosunek do zasad sprawia, że Zając przestrzega go przed wydaleniem z domu. Mimo prób opanowania się, Bloo tłucze lubiany przez niego Posąg pani Foster. Później razem z przyjaciółmi na różne sposoby stara się go naprawić. Gdy po wielu próbach i sposobach udaje się, posąg znów zostaje stłuczony i to na oczach prezesa domu. Mimo obaw, Blooregard nie zostaje usunięty z placówki, a jedynie dostaje posąg na wymianę. W odcinku Podano do stołu Bloo zabiera twórcę na najwyższy taras domu, by mógł pokazać mu narożnik jego domu. Jest rozczarowany gdy Maks nie dostrzega w tym przyjemności. Obaj gubią się w domu i nie mogą zejść na kolacje. Jako jeden z planów dostania się na dół, Bloo wymyśla wyrzucanie za siebie ubrań, jednak ten pomysł się nie sprawdza. Ostatecznie szaleje z głodu i w końcu przyjaciele przypadkowo, podczas bójki, lądują na dole, gdzie, dzięki Pani Foster, Bloo może w końcu coś zjeść. W odcinku Czas adoptokalipsy, Bloo i Maks śmieją się z żartów Klauna. Blooregard jest pomysłodawcą planu by uratować przyjaciół przed odejściem z domu. Obaj chowają mieszkańców w domu, by nie dali się zaadoptować. Zostaje przyłapany przez Panią Foster, ale nie ponosi konsekwencji, bo jest przez nią lubiany. Wymyśla również sposób na wypłoszenie wszystkich z Soboty Adopcyjnej zrzucając sztucznego pająka na Eduardo. Plan się powodzi i ludzie odjeżdżają. Na koniec jednak przyjaciele wpadają i Bloo z Maksem zostaje zamknięty i uwięziony w czasie następnej soboty adopcji. W Wojna o fotel, Bloo prosi Frankę o zabranie do centrum handlowego, by mógł kupić prezent dla Madame Foster. Po prośbach Franciszka zgadza się i po wyłudzeniu pieniędzy od przyjaciół, Bloo jedzie do sklepu. Nie zwraca uwagi na potrzeby innych i uparcie szuka prezentu dla Fosterki. W końcu w dziale "Świat wyobraźni" znajduje fotel do masażu. Decyduje się na zakup go i prezentuje go sceptycznie nastawionej do jego pomysłu, France. Okazuje się, że w rzeczywistości Bloo chce sprawić prezent sobie, a urodziny pani F to tylko pretekst. Gdy w końcu dowiaduje się ile kosztuje fotel, nie starcza mu pieniędzy i postanawia sam zrobić podobny. Za każdym razem kiedy uważa, że jest ofiarą wyzysku, kopie ludzi w kostkę. W rezultacie po całym centrum handlowym goni go policja. Na koniec zabiera fotelik z autobusu jako prezent dla Madame i pokazuje jej go, symulując fotel do masażu. Okazuje się jednak, że prawdziwy fotel kupiła Koko, która początkowo nie miała pieniędzy i Bloo non stop ją o to wyzywał. W Bloooo, Bloo jest chory po wspólnych zabawach z Maksem w czasie deszczu. W trakcie filmu oglądanego z przyjaciółmi, wychodzi i idzie się położyć. Po niedługim czasie z koloru niebieskiego staje się biały i przez przyjaciół, myślących, że to duch, nie dane mu jest wypocząć przez całą noc. W odcinku Bazgroły na wolności, Bloo pokazuje swoją zawziętość i egoizm wypuszczając bazgroły mimo uprzedniego zakazu i wykorzystywanie ich do swoich zachcianek. Przypadkowo jednak, jego lenistwo przyczynia się do całkowitego uwolnienia Bazgrołów z pokoju. Bloo jako jeden z nielicznych lokatorów jest na skraju rozpaczy, gdy przyjaciele zostają adoptowani. Pociesza go jednak fakt, że jedyny pozostały Bazgroł, to ten pokazujący język. Bloo pokazuje swoją inteligencję i spryt w odcinku Rudy przyjaciel gdzie w niedługim czasie orientuje się kim jest Rudy i kto go wymyślił, a potem sprytnie wrabia go, by dać mu "wycisk". Jest jednak rzeczywiście rozczulony, gdy okazuje się, że Rudy to dobry przyjaciel i zostają przyjaciółmi. Jednak w kolejnym odcinku, Telefon do domu, Bloo ukazuje po raz kolejny zawziętość i chęć zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, kiedy zazdrosny o sukcesy Chudego chce go pobić i sprowadzić najlepszego przyjaciela na świecie. Oczekuje w zamian wiwatów, jednak dostaje tylko upomnienie, gdyż zamiast przyjaciela, przypadkowo przyprowadza faceta przebranego w strój komórki, który ma reklamować sklep. Kolejnym przykładem egoizmu i niechęci do Pana Zająca ze strony Bloo jest odcinek Sławny na cały świat, kiedy jest sprawcą całego zamieszania wokół nagrania prywatnych chwil Pana Zająca i Pani Foster. Na początku obiecuje on Maksowi pokazać nagranie tylko zaufanym przyjaciołom, jednak potem rozdaje bilety na "przedstawienie", a w dalszej części, również tworzy gadżety i stronę internetową dla "Pysia-Królisia", co przysparza kłopotów jemu i przyjaciołom. Nie wydaje się on niczym przejmować dopóki nie dostaje groźby Franki. Wtedy również i on próbuje powstrzymać Zająca przed odkryciem prawdy, jednak ostatecznie nie udaje im się to. Tak jak Maks, Bloo nie jest pocieszony nowym nagraniem o Panu Z. Po przybyciu Bajdzo do Domu Pani Foster, ta szaleńczo się w nim zakochała, na co ten kompletnie nie reagował i nie zwracał uwagi. Traktował ją jak swoją fankę i nie wiedział zagrożenia wobec Maksa, cały czas myśląc o pobiciu rekordu świata. Gdy Bajdzo karze mu "spławić" Maksa, ten robi to, by pobić rekord z nią, jednak ma później nieco wyrzutów sumienia, które zdają się znikać po pojawieniu się przyjaciółki z piłką z gumek. Gdy już mają oni zakładać ostatnią gumkę na piłkę, zjawia się Maks i przyjaciele kończą razem dzieło bijąc rekord i wysyłając Bajdzo w "podróż". W odcinku Kto tu wpuścił psy? okazuje się, że ma w planach budowę maszyny czasu w czym pomóc ma mu Maks. Zajmuje się nią, nie zwracając uwagi na psy, aż do końcówki odcinka, gdzie stwierdza, że kochał jednego z piesków, gdy ten mówi do niego. Sezon 2 Bloo okazuje się być świetny w grze w kręgle, co odkrywa przez przypadek i Pani Foster bierze go do drużyny zamiast Maksa. Blooregard jednak nie jest zainteresowany kręglami, a paletką, którą można wygrać za pomocą "łapy" w automacie kręgielni. By to zrobić zabiera wszystkie monety i Maksowi i Pani Foster, aż w końcu paletka zostaje zabrana przez Jerkins, która w zamian chce, by niebieski przyjaciel przeszedł do jej drużyny. Bloo zgadza się i mimo iż Jerkins nie dała mu paletki, gdyż przegrał mecz i tak ją zdobył. Jednak okazało się, że nie umie nią odbijać. Tak jak inni przyjaciele, Bloo wykorzystuje pomocność Chudego do spełniania własnych zachcianek. Gdy w Domu Pani Foster pojawia się nowy przyjaciel, Bendy, Bloo jest początkowo przyjaźnie nastawiony do czasu, aż wrabia on jego i jego przyjaciół. Bloo jako jedyny z "paczki" jest nieustępliwy w udowodnieniu prawdy Panu Zającowi i France, co ostatecznie mu się udaje, lecz przy okazji powoduje powódź domu. Był organizatorem wielkiej prywatki w Domu Pani Foster podczas nieobecności władz. Równocześnie, gdy Maksowi nie podoba się ten pomysł, Bloo powstrzymuje go wmuczając mu słodycze, przez co ten staje się hiperaktywny i z przyjaciółmi muszą go złapać przed powrotem Pani Foster. Blooregarda omija jednak za ten wybryk jakakolwiek kara, gdyż, jak się okazuje, właścicielka domu jest zwolenniczką szalonych imprez. Okazuje się, że jest on wielkim zwolennikiem przedstawienia na lodzie zwanego "Lodowymi Szaradami", podobnie jak jego twórca. Dostają oni od Franki bilety za promocję domu w szkole. Mimo przestróg Maksa, przyjaciel namolnie powtarza swoje podekscytowanie widowiskiem. Gdy w domu zjawiają się jego "klony", Bloo mianuje się ich szefem i każe odśmiewać hymn szarad. Kopie odwracają się jednak przeciwko niemu i podszywają pod niego przez co ten o mało nie stracił występu. Jest jednak niepocieszony, że Maks rozpoznał go wśród kopii, gdyż chciałby wystąpić na lodzie, a nie oglądać widowisko. Staje się megalomaniakiem i pragnie osiągnąć coraz więcej, początkowo zbierając jedynie na nowy dach do Domu Pani Foster. Wkrótce gdy Ciasteczka Fosterki stają się sławne, Bloo zarabia na nich coraz więcej i staje się najbardziej wpływową osobą w domu, przy czym jest szefem Pana Zająca. Niedługo później jednak sprzedaż ciastek spada i mimo wszelakich pomysłów, firmy nie udaje się podtrzymać. Gdy Bloo zezłoszczony wygania całą ekipę, sam musi zabrać się za ciastka, co robi nieumiejętnie powodując wybuch i wracając do punktu wyjścia. Bloo czasowo zakochał się we France i wraz z Maksem, a potem Chrisem i Księciem z bajki, starali się odbić swoją ukochaną. Okazało się jednak, że mimo iż Franka nie darzy żadnego z nich wyższym uczuciem, przyjaciele są dla niej ważniejsi i daje nauczkę Dylanowi, gdy ten obraża jej przyjaciół. Gdy okazuje się, że Ser może być nowym bratem Blooregarda, wpada on w panikę i jest zirytowany. Boi się, że jego "reputacja" może na tym ucierpieć i stara się pozbyć kłopotu wszelkimi sposobami. Kiedy w końcu udaje mu się to - zamyka Sera w schowku, ten ucieka, Bloo jest przerażony obawiając się o konsekwencje. Gdy zguba się znajduje, okazuje się, że Ser jest wymysłem Cler, a nie Maksa, co przynosi Bloo ulgę. Bloo jest niepocieszony gdy przyjaciele wybierają piszczącego słonia zamiast zębów Drackuli jako nagrodę. Wkrótce jednak, kiedy odkrywa że słoń piszczy, zaczyna go lubić i nie chce się z nim rozstać wykradając go nawet France. Niedługo potem przypadkowo psuje słonia i zostaje zmuszony przez Maksa by wygrać nowego zanim reszta się zorientuje. Początkowo nic go nie rusza, do czasu aż Maks nazywa go samolubem. Wtedy staje się zdeterminowany do tego stopnia, że gdy nie udaje się wygrać nagrody, wyrywa go dziewczynce. Okazuje się, że jest uznawany przez przyjaciół za najbardziej żartobliwego. Gdy żartuje sobie z Nowego i ten grozi mu bijatyką, początkowo przyjaciel jest niewzruszony, do czasu aż słyszy od wszystkich, że jest niebezpieczny. Po pewnym czasie wpada w szał i stara się ukryć przed konfrontacją. Ta jednak jest nieunikniona i każdy w domu na nią wyczekuje. Uciekając przed pobiciem Bloo posuwa się do opuszczenia przyjaciela, ośmieszeniem twórcy czy też zniszczeniem zegarów w domu. Ostatecznie dochodzi do starcia, którym okazuje się być przedstawienie komediowe Nowego, które Blooregard ocenia jako kiepskie. Marzenie Bloo o zostanie sławnym spełnia się, dzięki jego podstępowi z okłamaniem telewizji. Erin Peterson przedstawia go jako przyjaciela potrzebującego domu i niedługo potem adoptuje go Kip Snip (podczas jego niewiedzy) i robi z niego gwiazdę - maskotkę firmy Deo. Bloo w szybkim tempie zdobywa popularność, jednak wkrótce zaczyna tęsknić za Maksem i przyjaciółmi. Nie mogą oni się nawet do niego zadzwonić, a Kip staje się coraz gorszy dla Bloo, zamykając go w klatce i zmuszając do męczących wystąpień. Na koniec przez tv przekazuje on wiadomość do przyjaciół, dzięki czemu ci odnajdują Bloo i wracają z nim do domu, a Snip zostaje zaaresztowany. Blooregard zdradza również prawdę, że dezodorant, który reklamuje nie działa. Bloo obawia się egoistycznie o swoją reputację, gdy odkrywa, że Maks uczy się w szkole i bierze go za "kujona". Przyjaciel stara się uświadomić, a następnie pomóc przyjacielowi w kwestii problemu. Wkrótce jednak, Maks rezygnuje ze stylu i zaprzyjaźnia się z Jamezem Withazee, przez co Bloo czuje się opuszczony, a na dodatek z powodu nieprzybycia Maksa do Domu Pani Foster, może on zostać zaadoptowany. Biegnie więc do Maksa, gdzie zostaje wyśmiany przez Jameza i innych, że jest "kujonem". Wtedy Maks przy wszystkich przyznaje, że Bloo to jego zmyślony przyjaciel i wszystko wraca do normy. Niebieski przyjaciel staje się dziennikarzem znanym i cenionym w całym domu, do czasu, aż pojawia się Wujek Kieszonka. Gdy jest on uznawany na najlepszego wymyślonego przyjaciela na świecie, zazdrosny Blooregard postanawia działać i udowodnić, że jest przestępcą. Gdy wydaje mu się, że ma już dowody na jego winę, okazuje się, że po prostu źle je interpretował, a Wujek nie jest złoczyńcą. Na koniec przyjaciel pisze w swojej gazecie o adopcji Kieszonki, ale tylko po to, by odzyskać czytelników. Razem z Maksem musieli opiekować się Koko w zamian za ścigacze. Bloo przez cały odcinek nie rozumiał czym jest sarkazm. Gdy w końcu z pomocą Franki i Maksa, zrozumiał, okazało się, że Pan Zając wcale go nie użył obiecując nagrodę. Sezon 3 W czasie świąt Bożego Narodzenia, Bloo walczy o jak największą ilość prezentów, zwłaszcza kiedy dowiaduje się, że z Domu Pani Foster dostanie tylko jeden. Na początku kłóci się wśród Mikołajów, a gdy okazuje się, że są oni wymyśleni, w przeciwności do Maksa, wypiera z siebie prawdę i podejmuje się zadania udowodnienia, że Mikołaj jednak jest prawdziwy. W tym celu wysyła Chudego saniami w trasę dookoła świata, a Eda do komina. W nocy, zjadając ciasteczka Mikołaja, wpada na pomysł by nastraszyć Zająca, przebierając się za duchy obecnych, przyszłych i przeszłych świąt, co jednak odnosi odwrotny skutek i Zając odwołuje święta. Jak się okazuje jednak, potem wszystko wraca do normy, a Maks i Bloo odkrywają istnienie Mikołaja. Niebieski przyjaciel jest niepocieszony i ślubuje zemstę na Mikołaju, gdyż dostał węgiel za bycie niegrzecznym. Gdy Eduardo znika z Domu Pani Foster przez Bloo, ten w ogóle zdaje się tym nie przejmować i obarcza winą innych. Mimo to rusza z przyjaciółmi na misję poszukiwawczą. Wreszcie udaje się wrócić wszystkim do domu, gdzie Bloo przeprasza przyjaciela za to co wcześniej o nim mówił. Bloo odkrywa wspaniałość w posiadaniu czkawki i razem z Maksem wykorzystują to jako jego atut i talent na konkursie przeciwko Blake'owi Wspaniałemu, w którym przyjaciel nie chce brać udziału dopóki tenże nie obraża jego czkawki. Niespodziewanie jednak tuż przed konkursem, czkawka znika i chłopcy muszą ją przywrócić. Gdy tak się dzieje, okazuje się, że Blake i Riche ściągają po nich występ. Mimo wszystko, Bloo udaje się pokonać Blake'a. Bloo nie podoba się pomysł biwaku, jednak ostatecznie zgadza się iść za namową Maksa. Podczas drogi na kemping, zjada wszystkie zapasy, przez co reszta przyjaciół nie ma co jeść. Mimo wszystko udaje mu się przeżyć w dziczy najdłużej i razem z Maksem wracają do Domu Pani Foster. Bytowanie Blooregarda w Domu Pani Foster jest zagrożone, gdy Księża zostaje adoptowana przez sąsiadów Maksa. Wymyśla więc, by zanieść ją siłą z powrotem do domu. Po długiej i wyczerpującej walce z mieszkańcami, w końcu udaje im się to i Bloo zostaje w przytułku, jednak, razem z Maksem muszą się opiekować Księżną. Bloo szybko nawiązuje dobre stosunki z Głuptakiem i jego przyjaciółmi. Idzie również z przyjaciółmi na koncert Kanciarzy, co może oznaczać, że jest on ich fanem. Podobnie Bloo nie ma ochoty na wyprawę do Europy. Ciągle zmienia zdanie i musi być zachęcany przez Maksa, by pojechać. Kiedy w końcu mają zamiar jechać, przez pewien problem nie udaje im się to. Bloo jest wtedy niezwykle obrażony na Maksa, twierdząc, że nie zrezygnowałby za nic z wycieczki. W przeciwieństwie do Maksa czy władz domu, Bloo szybko zaprzyjaźnia się z Goo i pozostają przyjaciółmi przez cały serial. Talent do powodowania kłopotów ironicznie nie sprawdza się, kiedy Bloo chce dostać karę. Mimo wielu złamanych reguł, Pan Zając nie karze przyjaciela, gdyż uczynki te pomagają mu w jego marchewkowych planach. Nawet kradzież diamentów nie kończy się powodzeniem, przez co Bloo jako jedyny jest zmuszony jeść To na kolacje. Kiedy Eduardo jest nosicielem pcheł, Bloo jest o nie zazdrosny uznając, że są fajne. Stara się więc je pozyskać wszelkimi sposobami. W końcu goli on Eda i zakłada jego futro. Pchły jednak nie lubią go i planują spalić futro. Na koniec odcinka, Bloo zamiast pcheł, przyczepia sobie kleszcze. Pomaga on Maksowi w poprawieniu filmu do szkoły, dzięki czemu chłopiec dostaje od dyrektora zgłoszenie do konkursu. Przedtem jednak, Maks, nieświadomy sukcesu, krzyczy na Blooregarda, przez co pomaga on chłopakowi po raz drugi niechętnie. Ostatecznie daje się namówić na zrobienie filmu, ale znacznie przekracza budżet szkoły i swoimi potrzebami pieniężnymi zmusza Maksa do kradzieży w Domu Pani Foster. Film Bloo i tak w końcu przegrywa, gdyż zakończenie zostaje wykasowane. Zezłoszczony na reguły panujące w domu, Bloo zgłasza się na kandydata na prezesa przytułku. Obiecuje totalny chaos, ciastka i cukierki oraz pieniądze. Niedługo potem jednak, łączy siły z Panem Zającem w zamian za roczną niekaralność i 5 dolarów. Jest pomysłodawcą negatywnej kampanii wobec Franki, która i tak nie odnosi sukcesu i Franka wygrywa. Gdy tak się dzieje Bloo jest przez nią zmuszany do wielu obowiązków i wcale nie ma łatwiej niż z Zającem. Wkrótce jednak i tak Zając wraca na stanowisko. Bloo jako pierwszy dowiaduje się o zwolnionym pokoju i chce go zająć rywalizując przez cały odcinek z Chudym, Eduardo i Koko, a potem z Masełko. Na koniec odcinka wszyscy wyprowadzają się z pokoju stałego i Bloo zostaje sam. Jednak po chwili wraca do pokoju gdyż czuje się samotny przez całą noc. Jest w złych stosunkach z Koko, kiedy ta uznaje go za snoba i samoluba, gdyż zazdrości jej popularności wśród dzieci. Bloo z zawiścią stara się zdobyć wszystkie jej karty bez pomocy. W końcu udaje mu się to, jednak jedna z kart zostaje spalona. Koko znosi mu nową i wtedy Bloo doznaje olśnienia po przeczytaniu jej odwrotu. Przeprasza on przyjaciółkę, wrzucając nawet karty do ognia, by się pogodzić. Na koniec dostaje od niej figurkę siebie. Jednak jak się okazuje, nie jest on jedynym lokatorem zbierającym figurki. Sezon 4 Jest zazdrosny o budującą się przyjaźń pomiędzy Maksem i I Kto Mi Podskoczy Manem. Posuwa się on nawet do współpracy z Nemezis, by ich pokonać. Ostatecznie przyjaciele godzą się. Podczas zdjęcia w holu, Bloo wraz z Maksem stara się rozwiązać zagadkę dziwnego zdjęcia. Jednocześnie planuje też zrobienie kawału podczas zdjęcia. Zauważa, i staje się fanem Głupka który imponuje mu swoimi dowcipami. Bloo również jako pierwszy wpada na to, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za dziwaczną fotografię. Pewnego dnia Bloo zostaje sam w domu, jako że jest jedynym lokatorem, którego Franka i Pan Zając nie chcieli zabrać na plażę. Początkowo będąc sam, nudził się. Jednak po przyjściu Maksa wymyślają szereg sposobów na spędzenie czasu. Bloo proponuje szukanie skarbu, jednak Maks wielokrotnie odrzuca tę propozycję. Wszystkie pomysły jednak nie wypalają. Oglądanie filmów Franki okazuje się zajęciem nudnym, a dla Bloo zbyt smutnym. Obżeranie się również skończyło się źle, a zjazd po schodach nie powiódł się z powodu zapominalskości przyjaciół. W końcu, przez przypadek, przyjaciele znajdują w końcu mapę skarbów, co udowadnia rację Blooregarda. Chłopcy znajdują jedynie pamiątki Wujka Kieszonki, nieświadomi tego, że rzeczywisty skarb jest zakopany niedaleko. Ostatecznie stawiają na stary trick z wiadrem, który wcześniej się nie powiódł. Przez nieuwagę woda się rozlewa i powracający do domu mieszkańcy zastają przyjaciół na sprzątaniu. Charakterystyka Blooregard jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem swojego twórcy, Maksa. Jest przyjacielem głośnym, aktywnym i kochającym dobrą zabawę. Bywa uparty, zawzięty, a nawet złośliwy. Nie boi się łamać reguł panujących w Domu Pani Foster, przez co jest nielubiany z wzajemnością przez Pana Zająca. Często ignoruje rady przyjaciół co do swoich postępków, przez co nieraz był sprawcą tragicznych w skutkach czynów. Jednym z przykładów jest spowodowanie eksplozji w odcinku Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, mimo iż został ostrzeżony przez Frankę raptem 30 sekund wcześniej. Oprócz tego przejawia chęci zostanie bogatym i sławnym, jak w odcinku Słodki interes, gdzie zebranie pieniędzy na nowy dach przytułku nie wystarcza mu i chce pozyskać coraz więcej funduszy, przez co traci przyjaciół, a następnie powoduje eksplozje domu. Natomiast w odcinku Słodki zapach sukcesu stał się sławny i rozpoznawalny jako dezodorant Deo, co sam chciał osiągnąć początkowo kłamiąc w telewizji. Bywało również, że łamał prawo jak na przykład w odcinku Od zbrodni do zbrodni, gdzie ukradł diamenty Pani Foster. Bloo nie jest odpowiedzialnym zmyślonym przyjacielem i nie potrafi przewidzieć konsekwencji swoich czynów. Poza tym Bloo często bywa narcystą i chwalipiętą. Przykładem tego może być odcinek Dziennikarz Bloo, gdzie zawzięcie rywalizuje z Wukiem Kieszonką o tytuł najlepszego zmyślonego przyjaciela na świecie. Dodatkowo Bloo jest przyjacielem niezwykle pożądanym przez dzieci co możemy zobaczyć w wielu odcinkach. Uwielbia zwracać na siebie uwagę i "grać pierwsze skrzypce". Mimo swojego charakteru, potrafi przeprosić za swoje złe uczynki i naprawić je, często z pomocą najlepszego przyjaciela i twórcy, Maksa, którego mimo wszystko rzeczywiście lubi i często tęskni, gdy jest od niego odsunięty na dłuższy czas. Poza tym, mimo wszystko jest raczej lubianym w Domu Pani Foster przyjacielem. Wygląd left|80pxBloo jest cały niebieski. Mierzy 60,96 centymetra (2 stopy) i waży 14 kilogramów (31 funtów) "po wyschnięciu"Odc. Szaleję za kartami Koko. Był pierwszą postacią zaprojektowaną przez Craiga McCrackena. Jeden ze wstępnych projektów zakładał, że miał mieć wygląd żółtej flegmy. Niektórzy także zakładali, że Bloo miał mieć wąską szyję. Jednak większość projektów wyglądu Bloo tylko nieznacznie się różniła od finalnej wersji Blooregarda. Od początku miał nie mieć palców i nóg. Za drugim razem nie było nawet mowy, by zmienić mu kolor. Jest w kształcie wysokiego prostokąta, zaokrąglonego z górnej strony. Na niebieskim ciele ma tylko oczy, usta i ręce. Niekiedy są pokazywane jego palce u rąk, aczkolwiek najczęściej widać ich brak. Bloo jest cały nagi. Zdaje się być nawet z tego dumnym, jak wynika z odcinka Zając rusza w tango, kiedy deklaruje, że nigdy niczego na siebie nie założy. Jednak Blooregarda czasem zdarza się widać ubranego np. gdy wymaga tego sytuacja: w strój kąpielowy albo specjalne przebranie. Relacje Bloo, choć jest lubiany przez większość postaci, nie szczyci się większym szacunkiem. Poprzez swoje wybryki uznawany jest za osobę nieznośną i niepoważną. Najbardziej za Blooregardem nie przepada pan Zając, który z powodu swojej pedantycznej osobowości nie może się pogodzić z Bloo, mimo iż zdarza im się współpracować. Maks thumb|right|Bloo i Maks odnajdują skarb pani Foster Bloo i Maks są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, o czym dowiadujemy się już na samym początku. W wielu odcinkach przeżywają różne sytuacje, podczas których ich przyjaźń jest wystawiona na próbę. Często nawet popadają w konflikt, są o siebie zazdrośni lub rywalizują ze sobą, jednak oficjalnie zawsze dochodzą do porozumienia. Maks i Bloo mimo wielokrotnych przeciwności losu są do siebie bardzo przywiązani. Okazuje się, że ich największą obawą jest to, że nigdy siebie już więcej nie zobaczą. Bloo dla Maksa jest tym, który czyni go szczęśliwym i vice versa. Bajdzo thumb|right|Bajdzo z Bloo próbuje pobić rekord świata Od samego przybycia do Domu Pani Foster, Bajdzo szaleńczo zakochała się w Bloo, od razu widząc go jako wspaniałego partnera. Nawet kiedy robi on najobrzydliwsze rzeczy, przyjaciółce wydaje się to słodkie. Ten jednak nie zauważył rzeczonej sympatii i traktuje Bajdzo raczej jako swoją fankę. Przyjaciółka objawiała wręcz obsesję na punkcie Bloo, robiąc różne jego rzeźby i portery. Posunęła się nawet do próby rozdzielenia Maksa z jego zmyślonym przyjacielem, aby Bloo był tylko na jej wyłączność. Jako że Bloo nie wykazywał żadnych negatywnych stosunków do Bajdzo, można uznać, że jest on nastawiony do niej pokojowo, choć tak naprawdę potrafi o niej zapomnieć po kilku minutach i nigdy nie zapamiętuje jej imienia. Franciszka Foster thumb|right|Bloo zaczepia Frankę Mimo iż Bloo często doprowadza swoim zachowaniem Frankę do nerwów, to jednak oboje potrafią się dogadać i podczas serii stają się całkiem dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Epizodycznie Bloo nawet zakochał się we France w odcinku Moja droga Franko i czasem wykazuje zainteresowanie nią, na przykład przezywając "laska". Ich relacje można określić jako "kto się czubi, ten się lubi". Franciszka wymyśliła również słoik Franka ma rację, a Bloo się myli, do którego Bloo za każdym razem płaci, kiedy jest w błędzie. Cytaty O Bloo Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Przebrał się w dwóch odcinkachOdc. Moja droga Franko i Sąsiedzkie spory za Orlando Bloo – jest to aluzja do amerykańskiego aktora Orlando Blooma. * W niektórych odcinkach widoczne są jego palce, ale tylko w określonych scenach (np. jak chce przyłożyć palce z tyłu głowy, żeby to zostało uwidocznione na corocznym zdjęciu na początku odcinka "Wspólne zdjęcie"). * W odcinku "Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy" dowiadujemy się, że lubi siatkówkę. Jest to jednak błąd polskich tłumaczy, gdyż w oryginalnej wersji Bloo powiedział, że lubi odbijać paletki – co by się zgadzało, gdyż o paletkach jest wspominane także w wielu innych odcinkach (również w języku polskim). * Bloo jest jednym z dwóch zmyślonych przyjaciół, którzy mają w domu Pani Foster specjalny alarm, który Pan Zając uruchamia w przypadku ich adopcji. Drugim takim przyjacielem jest Księżna. **Dzwonek Bloo można zobaczyć w odcinku "Papa Kujonku!". * Ulubionym smakiem chipsów Bloo jest "sól i ocet". Można się o tym dowiedzieć w odcinku "Pomocna dłoń Chudego". * Ulubionym smakiem soku Bloo jest "żurawina". Dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku "Papa Kujonku!". * Bloo nie cierpi jeść owoców. Dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku Coś starego, coś dla Bloo. * Bloo uwielbia seler, a zwłaszcza kanapki z nim. * W odcinku Psikusowa wojna mówi, że zawsze chciał powąchać ser limburger. * Jest jedyną postacią, która wystąpiła we wszystkich odcinkach serialu. ** Jest również jedyną postacią, która miała wypowiadaną kwestię we wszystkich odcinkach serialu. * Gdy Bloo zacznie chorować, lub przemarznie, zmienia kolor z niebieskiego na biały, co możemy zaobserwować w odcinku Bloooo. Wystąpienia Zobacz też * Bloo – relacje z innymi en:Bloo Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni przyjaciele Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy domu pani Foster